Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a light-emitting structure, and more particularly to a light-emitting structure which is designed to mount on the exhaust tailpipe of a motor vehicle, such as an automobile, motorcycle, or the like.
There are a variety of light-emitting structures which are designed specifically to mount on the exhaust tailpipe of a motor vehicle. These conventional light-emitting structures are generally monotonous in design and poor in visual effect. As a result, they have failed to catch the fancy of consumers at large.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light-emitting structure with features to enhance the visual effect of the light-emitting structure.
The light-emitting structure of the present invention comprises a tubular connector, a control board mounted at an outer end of the tubular connector, and a light diffuser mounted at the outer end of the tubular connector such that the control board is shielded by the light diffuser. The tubular connector is provided in the interior with a fume channel and is fastened at an inner end with the discharge end of an exhaust tailpipe such that the fume channel is in communication with the discharge end of the exhaust tailpipe. The exhaust fume is discharged via the fume channel of the tubular connector. The control board is an integrated circuit board comprising a plurality of light bulbs or light-emitting diodes. The light diffuser serves as a light shield and has a plurality of grooves which are arranged at intervals. The light bulbs or light-emitting diodes are arranged in such a pattern that they are corresponding in location to the grooves of the light shield.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.